The present invention relates to a magnetic recording color microcapsule and a magnetic recording device using such microcapsule and, more particularly, to a color microcapsule capable of recording optional color on a magnetic recording as well as a magnetic recording device used therefor.
A magnetic recording device adapted to visualize a magnetic latent image on a latent image carrier such as a magnetic drum by using a developer and transfer the same to a recording medium is suitable for recording a plurality of sheets by using an identical latent image since the magnetic latent image is stable. It also has a feature capable of providing a high level picture quality since the magnetic latent image has a high resolution power and, accordingly, it is a prospective recording means.
However, in the magnetic recording, since magnetic material is added both in the case of using a powdery magnetic toner or using a liquid magnetic fluid, it inevitably causes, for example, black or brown color derived from iron, nickel or cobalt as the magnetic material, to bring about a problem that the color recording can not be conducted with an optional color to be expressed.